


Cherry Blossom in Soft Winter

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark Past, Drug Use, Language Kink, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Past Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular school life with regular students. Let's just say, it's not so regular anymore when a new student comes in town and turns everybody's life upside down. How will they live with their new not so regular life now? (not good at summaries sorry). Maybe a bit ooc (?) I'm sorry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is translated from Italian. It was written in 2011 and I will continue the new chapters as soon as I am done posting the old ones. you can find this fic on my Livejournal or DevinatArt but I will be posting it here also.  
> it has some errors I agree and the beginning is a bit flat, the whole plot twist will happen later on and there are a lot of couples that will change. some of them are only mentioned, some of them were past stories and some are going to ruin new relationships. there are not many I support but I did put them just to spice things up. it will be a bit of a Crossover with Alice Nine, Sug and Screw so please enjoy~

´˘`*’ˉ˚˙˚¯` Prologue’ˉ˚˙˚¯`*´˘`

 

His voice.. it takes my breath away.... his warm body.... it sweats all over my..  
I can hear him, I can see him... ha..... he pants... he pants louder.....  
I hold your hands. But you don't move, are you hazy...? Yes I am too...-..nhnn....- a moan escapes my mouth as I bite my lips, and you keep on licking my neck, my skin like it was ice cream. You brush my nipples, brush my torso. I love it when you touch me....  
It feels so warm. But you keep on playing whit my emotions.  
You perverted creature.

I expose my body fully to you. Like a toy to his master, you play whit it, like you were a puppet master moving the strings that tie my to this wooden bed.

The pain I felt..... that delicious moan, that cry. Many feelings come to my mind when I see you, and then you are gone. Is it destiny..? Tell me...!  
I don't know no more. –a-aah..- another moan. Am I the only one moaning..?  
You look so concentrated.. like you are on a mission, like you don't have any emotions... was it different whit him...?  
You still love him, don't you? Love is the one that keeps you floating..?  
-h-n...-

We are the same.... but your body acts different.  
I can't contain myself...like you do. You look so emotionless.  
-hu..huh..-

 

You move your body so slow, bouncing me like your puppet. You move me like a lifeless doll. Pulling me up in a rhythm of emotions you push deep inside me, till you stretch me again...and again...–a-ah...- I can feel it.. so hard inside me.. it's pulsing. Slow.. but I can feel it.. I can hear my moans of pleasure. Please...  
–nnhhh...- I can't contain myself. I want to keep it for longer...but my body can't...  
-haa..aah.....-  
I feel dirty...life a whore......... dirty and useless....

The room is quiet. Only wet sounds.. body moving... panting and moaning. I can hear my voice, ring in my ear.. as my eyes see you in the dark, dim room.  
I remember how it was whit him..of how it was different...  
So fucking different....

You keep on trusting in me.. pat my head like a lost kitten, you try to comfort me..? –hhnn..- I heard you moan.. for the first time in this night.  
You bite my earlobe, sensually..and I giggle a bit, try not to think much..of how it was.. I still can't...can't forget.  
-y-yes..- it slipped off my lips. –m-more....h-har...aaah...- I can't even finish my sentence.. you push it hard in me again-hn..?- you ask like you didn't get the message..  
You are such a tease.  
Lost in the passion. The lust is on my eyes... I can't see true the hazy dim of the sweat and the moans I release... what a sick game... like me...  
I feel sick..so so sick.... that is why I love it so much...  
–aaaa.h......-nnnhha......- Go on.. faster..more..and more... –ha..aahaa......-  
Push.... hard...more..  
Penetrate...  
You get the tip of your swollen cock out...to push it rough in me again –ha..aaaah......- I am so close...  
Everything for that shit..... that peace of shit.......... blame.....him.... blame him for making me his sex..addict.  
Miyvi..aaaaaa.......hhh-  
It's over.........

Finally......

I close my eyes.......

 

And I remember...

All.....

 

´˘`*'ˉ˚˙˚¯`Chapter One~'ˉ˚˙˚¯`*´˘`

 

 

 

 

As usual I light a cigar. I wait for my school bus at the stop, not actually wondering if the people see me smoke or not. As usual the Bus is late... nothing to worry about. I take a sip of the smoke, and I poison my lungs bit by bit, it's the choice I made time ago. Like I actually care. Try..try to stop if you can.

No..it's a drug, like many other things in life....

I look whit a hint of an eye, some students walking pass the street.. walking on it as they pass by me. If they don't get killed.. no one will.

Then I look straight ahead, and I see a dead end. It's empty...  
I like looking at empty spaces...

In a way..it's nice!

Ah..here comes my bus, it stops right by my side and I take a look inside as he opens the doors to let me in.

He is dressed in blue, whit that stupid hat on his head. Funny more of it. The classic expression of an all day, working man.

He gets paid, and finds himself sleaping on the couch, because of the wife that doesn't want sex. A real classic working man.

But what do you know about it? You never did work, you have your wealthy family. –getting up?- he asked ah he looked at my whit blank expression. I nod and I put out my cigarette –good day, I guess...- I said whit a blank smile. He made a small grimace and shut the door behind me. He steeped on the gas and made me trip over my steps, so I walk slowly and look a place where I can sit, my oh so called lazy ass, they are mostly taken by old people.. they could die on them whit no remorse over it. They do travel free doh.

I see one seat free now, near a lady whit her child, I come close and I ask her –Can I sit?- she smiled at me and nodded. –sure....please- I sit next to her and put my school bag on the floor so I can put my legs on her and relax a bit. The first day. I am a bit nervous. Don't ask me why, I just feel that way.

 

My black hair drifts whit the wind. Someone opened the window on the front seat, and now it's going right to my face and it relaxes my much. I try not to think much, before school starts but I got back to real life soon as I feel someone tug at my shirt. It's the child next to me. He looks at me and smiles gently, I smile back and cant take off my stupid smile. –you will rip it off – I said a bit dully, but still gently. The lady looks at me and she shakes him of my shirt. –please do forgive him..hope he didn't bother you much. he is a bit skittish - she said as she smiled gently at me –no don't worry he did not- I said as I look at her. She looks so naive and cute, a cute girl whit here one or two year child. So innocent she looks like she has no problems in life. I envy people like that.

-he is cute- I said as I look at him, innocent little child. I try to smile more that usual, I always have to force myself to smile much, I don't know why.

I always have to act like the good guy, the better of the better. In my old school I usually got teased for this. I was a bit of a looser at school... Often they would abuse of my goodwill, and laugh at my back when I didn't see them. Maybe its beaouse of that that now I am like this whit, fake and unfair. The lady nods and try to calms the child, that is not even close to calm, he starts to jolt and shake off the mother. He wants to grab me again but the mother shakes him off one more time, at that time the child breaks.

That little creature...that irritating sound, he starts to cry loud. Its so annoying. –oh God, what now..?-she said not knowing what to do next, the poor thing. It must be her first born child. I move my hand and he grabs my shirt again, moves it like some sort of toy.

-I am so sorry, I don't know whats wrong whit him- she looked at my and I smile again. So cute –I think he likes my shirt- I said as I look at his dull expression on my shirt.

The bus will stop soon on the next stop, my stop, I step up and shake my hand away from him, smile back at her and wakl away as soon as she smiles at me and salutes me. I can hear the baby cry for me from the back, I turn my head and wave at the lady who salutes me again and stooped the child from screaming again. Finally some respect from this people. It is really weird.

He opened the bust dor and I get down, I put my bag back to my shoulder and walk past the station. Just in fron of me is a door. A big gate that leads to the school.

-here it is- I said out loud as I watch the biggest school ever to be seen, I can see some students get inside, boys, If I last checked its a boy school only, this will be...different...hmmmmm.. boys school..

Interesting... but I think I will get bored.

 

*******

-Uke...Yutaka...- The school principal began, I watch him as he observes my. My name... I hate it...move to the point, I am already bored.

\- from your grades I can see you are good at school. So you are not one of those trouble makers and lazy asses as most of the students are.- he said as he kept his eyes on my tab. He did sit on his all so luxurious chair on four weals, while he was looking at my tab in his hands just like he wanted to eat it. Near his, his secretary, thin, tall blond and sexy, standing near a bold fat guy, classic.

-You will be in the 3 C you remember right?- he asked my looking now, whit no doubt in his voice, I nood –as I recall you did two years in the Takamura insitute, but because of family problems you had to move to this citty and to the 3 C – said the secretary near the principal as she read from the same paper –family problems, boy?-he asked me now looking suspicious. –yes, my father had to move because of his work, o now, I move whit him- I said and try not to sound so nervous. He looks like he wants to change opinion on me, I can see it in his eyes, I am no more sure if he will have an eyed on me for the rest of the school years.

-ah so I see- he replied again, looks calm now, that is one relief. –Now then, you can go to your class- he stands up and walks near to the window opening the curtains, like it was some sort of examination. I stand up myself and nod again, walk true the dor and wave to them after I shut the door.

The corridor looks empty...well..I guess its because the lessons are now.

I walk to my destination and I look at my schedule, its written, Room 12, but there are only numbers like 23.. so I think I must get one floor down.. right? As I get down I can see a boy sitting on a table, must be the student on duty, If that is how they call them now. I come near him and ask –excuse me...but Room 12...where can I find it?- he looks up at me and then at my paper, suspicious . –ah you are looking for Room 12... its near here, all you have to do is turn right, on top of all the doors you can see the number so you dont get lost- he pointed at the right –thank you- I said as I leave him to his duty. Now I raise my head up and look at the numbers –ah here it..is..- I said out loud when I see the Room, I knock on the door and open it , my body tense.

A person tall whit blond hair and poisonous eyes looks at me –yes..?- she said as I get near her. – I..I am new..it was at the principals office, he sent me....- I said when I show here the paper, she snatched it from my hands and looked at it. I took the opportunity to look the rest of the class, males..only males. They look at me as they want to eat me.. why do they look so hungry for me...? I gulped, feel tense and start to get nervous.

-ah...Uke..Yutaka..- Why did she had to say ma name out loud like that, I can feel my cheeks burn and I can just imagine how red I am now.

-We were waiting for you, please come in, make yourself comfortable- she said as she stood in front of me and pointing me to the cathedra. I stood there, looking at the class... tables for two, small and smelly room, chairs uncomfortable for every human on this earth, twenty students, one teacher and a New me....

 

I am scared.....

 

*******

-well now class, this is the new student and he came from Toyama please great him properly- she said as she just wrote my name on the board, I blush some more, I hate my name.

A boy in front raises his hand –teacher, its not fair...- he said whit a smirk –what is not fair...?- the teacher asked whit a blank face, he smiles –he already gave himself up to his Uke role- he was still smirking when he got a peace of chalk in his head by the teacher. I knew they would realize what my names 'can' mean....

-Matsumoto-san...how can you say such a thing to a new student, please be quiet- the class started to smile and laugh, while I got red in front of them. –now then, were can I put you.....oh here we go..please go behind Matsumoto-san and Suzuki-san...the one whit the chalk...- she said as she laughed, I can see Matsumoto brushed his hair firmly, he was one hell of a guy, I can see it in one look. I got to the table and sit down , there were two empty tables...but one them had some stuff...maybe one of the students was in the bathroom.

-hei there...- the blond student from the desk in front speaked to me, he was a blond guy, and had a noseband on his face –hnn..?-

 

*****

 

He was so cute...blond, and.... strong..he looked hot... –y-yes...- I said a bit shy, as long as I am not from the inside, I still look like it from the outside –the teacher has one way of not helping the student...so please..If you have any need of help, ask me..not.....him.- he pointed to his desk friend, as the other looked back at him whit a grin and stuck his tongue out –I wouldn't even help him if he asked...- he said a bit bold –that is a fresh start...- I said as I smiled..he was at least sincere. –please forgive him...he is not usually like this...Baka....-

He said as he pat the head of his friend –don't call me that....- the other made a sore face...they look like real good friends doh..

The door got opend, and came another honey blond student –I am back..-he said as he stood in front ot the teachers desk –you are back, take your seat- she said not even looking at him. He noded and came near me –oh...- he still kept his eyes on me and then came to his senses –aah the new student..I tought they disposed my seat...- he smiled and sat next to me...ooh...this is his desk also..now I see.

-s-sorry.. teacher said I can come here..- I said a bit timid, he smiled and looked at me...such cute eyes..I never did see a person...a male person so beautifull...his smile..really did hypnotize me..a bit...

The other guy from before turned to me and smiled –be carefull now, and be of good use for the new guy- he said whit a smirk and pulled his tongue out–Reita-kun.. I will bite your tongue ..- the other kept his gaze on the honey blond and smirked..this time he made the horns like in a provocative way, I can see the bitchy guy from before pinch the blond next to him –ouch..- he said as he stoped –don't give signals to other people..- he said still blank, not even looking back –Ruki-kun...must keep on eye on you... or better yet..on a leash.... you can get lost...- the two look like a couple..more then friends.. I just remember.... I don't know my classmates name.....

-err..- I started..he looked back at me, I think he got the message I did not even start.... –ah....forgive me..I am such an idiot sometimes... I am Takashima Kouyou... but for the friends....Uruha..- he said as we shake hands. I smile –I am...- I start but he blocked my -Uke..Yutaka... If I am correct- I made a small smile and nood –err...- I blush –cute name...- he looked at me and winked... did he just do that?? He wanted to say more but got blocked and jolted a bit by Reita –who was on a leash again...- the blond from before talked –Reitaaaa....-! Uruha screamed at him and smiled –Reita..?-I asked... he smiled back at my –I am Suzuki Ryo.. but call me Reita if you want..and this is Baka-Ruki...-he said pointing at his 'best friend' –-hei.... you can call Baka your sister...- he said looking at him –yes...and..?-

Reita made it sound so natural to cal "stupid" his sister... Ruki just rolled his eyes and looked at me –Matsumoto..Takanori.. don't spoil it..- he said to me and smirked, brushing his hair away from his eyes..we all just stared at him blank... –Anime scene... – Uruha added –I agree no less...- said the teacher now looking at us

-you did begin well..all of you...the nerve to talk in a class..so small...the four of you....-

She dropped her hand on Ruki's desk and looked at him –yes...?-was all he added whit a glare.... I try not to laugh....but then the school bell rang –oh...it's over...well now..for this time..you can go..but next time..- she said but non of us listen.....we just rushed true the door.

 

-Ok..now that we have a break, we can talk whit no one to bother us – said Uruha as he walked true the long halls I crossed some minutes before. We sat on the stairs of the third and second floor- so...where are you from..Uke..?-asked Uruha as he looked at me.. I blush – before we get started...can I point this out...- I start –My...name is..U-Uke..but for my friends I am Kai..okey...?- I blush some more....they all got the point, but then –ah..so you stay Uke ne..?-asked Ruki, but got all the mean look's from his friends –ok..ok..Kai-san it is..- he said and laughed –sure Kai.... what you want....- said Uruha whit a nod –thanks...well I am from Toyama- I said –oh.nice place I was there once...- said Reita as he sits next to me... how strange..Ruki gave me a death glare.... I didn't even get.....near him....

-and how come you are here..in Kannagawa...?- asked Uruha a bit surprised –My parents had to move...because of my fathers work..- I said as I put my head down...hate this –ah....do we all...- said Uruha a bit chilly now.... –ah...Kai-san..- Reita started to talk..I looked at him –I don't want to bother you on your first day of school but..- he pointed out but a voice from behind got us first.

–Rey-chaaan.....miss youu...- I jolted back as I look at a crazy black kid jumping on Reita from behind groping every part of his body, even private –A-Aoi san...what do you think you are doing..?-asked Ruki..I can see he is sick mad...like an animal in a chage.

-Ruki-kun..are you mad...?-he asked –or just jealous...?. he smirked.....Ruki was about to explode –ok..ok..I will stop..- he said smirking and standing up –Aoi-san...came down from the sky again...- said Uruha giggling... Aoi laughed –yeah..I am sad up there...and I dooo misss youu!!- he looked older...not in his brain that is... –uhhn..-I asked a bit nervous looking at them now –oh..Aoi-san is our sempai...he is older then us...-

Reita was talking standing next to Ruki now. –nice to meat you...Aoi is the name...- said Aoi as he smiled and gave my his hand... –Yuu....- Reita began... –ah...sorry...Shiroyama Yuu...- he said smiling –nice to meat you Yuu..I am ..Uke Yutaka....- I had to say it...did I...?

-Call him Kai....- Uruha added and I gave him a strange stare... like...thank you...-sure thing Kai..nice..- Aoi added. He had the cutest smile ever..so..cute...

-Ukeeee?????!-

Someone from behind me yelled... I got scared a bit..I must admit.... –oh no..- Reita added next to me.

-there is actually someone whit THAT name.......?- a guy whit black hair stood next to me...close..so close... he got my chin and pulled it up..I got shivers all over my back..I got...........scared...

-from the face...you sure are..- he grinned...I try to break free

-Miyavi.......-


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaybe Aoi fell in love with Kai a bit tooo fast. but this is indeed needed for the rest of the fic.   
> I made some adjustments on this chapter, not too many, I really hope to be updating it faster but time is the bigger enemy right now. please be patient with me.. and enjoy X3

-Miyavi......?-  
I ask like I'm attracted to his name.. I don't know this guy... he gets on my nerves. I want to move but he holds my chin so hard like his hands are made of steal. – interesting- He grins. I hate it.. I hate the way he looks at me, there is something irritating in his fucking grin, and I hate it so much  
-Enough Miyavi-

 

******

 

Kai attempted to get away from Miyavi's grip but whit no results. I step closer to the two and take hold of Miyavis hand –enough Miyavi- Kai looks at me, but doesn't say a word, not knowing on witch side I belong.  
-Aoi-san...?- Kai asks. He want to get free from this creep... and I try my best –let go of him, now...!- I get a bit irritated by waiting so much, but I relax myself when I see Miyavi letting go of Kai's chin and looking back at me. –yes...yes- he laughs –I will back off from your Uke..- he is still laughing, and now Kai is blushing mad. –He is not my Uke...and stop bothering the kid.. he is new...at least... try..to be gentle...-  
I watch him but he doesn't react. He starts to play whit his hair and giggles, still looking deeply at Kai. Then, another guy comes near Miyavi and talks to him. –Takamasa-san..let's go...- Miyavi turns to him and smiles –sure..-  
Walking to the stairs Miyavi turns one last time to look at our group –And... I won't forget about you..- he laughs and walks back to his class.  
-w..what was that all about..?-  
Kai looks confused, no wonder. –that was Takamasa Ishihara..or rather know as Miyavi. A bully from Aoi's class- Hearing Uruha's voice makes me calm down. –ah..got it...-  
-well..look at the bright side...- Kai looks at me like he is going to kill me now. –what..?- his voice becoming harsh and rough. –you could be called Otome(*)-  
Now he is looking at me whit no clue. Like all of them do and all of a sudden they all burst to laughter including Kai.  
He is cute....  
I rise my head up and look at the school watch ... crap...!!- Ah... I have to go now..the bell will rang soon...- I turn around, and just as I wanted to take another step I hear Reita's voice –what do you think..?- I turn around once more to look at my friends.  
-shall we do some bowling after school..? for the inauguration!- he said grinning. Kai looks confused now, maybe he is new to this game –inaugurating what..?- he ask shy. I laugh and so does Reita. Ruki comes closer to him and whispers –to welcome you to our group, Baka-Uke..!!- he turns around now watching Kai's reaction –wh..what..?- he screamed not knowing what else to say, not even bothering with the 'new nick name' Ruki gave him .  
-Sure..Welcome to out Group Kai-san... but we must make if official... did you ever play bowling..?- Said Uruha patting his shoulder and smiling to him..  
I like Uruha's smile. Looks so cute. His tender feature can fool anybody. Uruha is the type of person many people want to have as a friend. He doesn't have enemies at school, like most of us. And many boy's here 'like' him, even if he is a guy.. Urgh...  
Reita is the medium person. I don't know how to describe him right now.. he still is friendly doh.. not much of a talk, but like to joke around.  
Ruki is the type to keep it cool, and likes to be left alone more of the times. He still likes to confess to his friend's. Well...for what I know..he doesn't have many.... out of our group of course.  
And Kai...? Kai is new.. so I don't know him much..but he looks interesting as a person..I wonder...!!

 

 

*****

 

Atashi hito ichibai fugamama desu (**)  
Ruuru nante machi awasetenai no  
Dare ni mo monku wa iwasenai wa

 

I keep singing this song in my head, I like it. I spin the pencil in my hand, letting it slip by my fingers all the times not wanting her to fall. The teacher is talking, but I can't hear him right now. nor I want to, it's boring anyway.  
I gaze to my right and see Miyavi playing whit his hair and reading manga..usual.  
It's strange how we are friends though we usually get into fights and yell at each other most of the time. I guess in love there must be also war ne..? Love...I should stop thinking shit right now...  
I kinda like Miyavi, as a person of course, even if he does bully all the kid's at school. The weak ones..including Kai...?

Kai....

 

Atashi ni moushoun kaketekure  
Yatsu nante kusaru hodo iru wa  
Dakedo sonna atashi ni datte ichuu no  
Danna sama ga imasu

He is so cute....cute and... beautiful... I was with him for just few seconds .. minutes.. and yet.. he did capture me. I think I got a crush on the new kid.. how strange...

 

Jinsei saishou de saigo no koi wo saikou ni  
Peten kikasete otoshite misemasu wa  
Dakedo dakedo honne no tokoro no atashi wa...  
Bukiyou kiwamari nai no desu

 

I close my eyes and get lost in my fantasy –Kai..- he turns around and looks at me. Smiling he gets closer to me –Aoi..-senpai- he smiles, charming... I want to hug him, but I am afraid he will get scared. How will he react.. how will he see me.. ?  
But.. this is my dream...yeah.? so maybe... maybe I can...

 

Atashi no ouchi ni oide yo

I grab his arms now, he looks frighten, wriggles his way out of my grip –calm down- I say but I still see him nervous.  
-I won't let you go- I say and keep my grip on him harder now, but still not wanting to hurt his wrist.

 

Itahi kurahi daisuki datta!!  
Itahi itahi itahi itahi no!!

-n-no..Aoi-senpai...- he shuts his eyes wanting to cry, But still I don't want to let go of him. It was to much.. what did you do to me ?  
In a moment.. I can see someone else near us. A black shadow. I can't see who it is.. but it's coming closer. I don't want to lose Kai now..not now since I can hold him in my arms. –Aoi-senpai...- he still is frighten, but calms down now. I let go of him wanting to see if he will ran away... and he does. He run's to that shadow gripping it tight, just as I did to him some minutes ago. I feel empty now... lost..and empty..  
Who...is that...shadow...I want to know..his name.........

 

******

 

-Aooo—OoOoi- Someone shakes my from my daydream. Now I see him Miyavi –are you ok...?- he asks gazing back at me while I blink two times looking confused.. Did I doze off so much..?  
-y-yeah... I am fine...- I say as I look at the watch on my wrist –great, cause school is over... can we move now..?- he smiles and walks near the door. I get up from my seat and still blink a few times. I really did fell asleep in class..?  
I can hear the last word's of the song as the repeat button is shut off.

Setsunaki ko no jinsei kui dake wo nokoshiteeeee

 

I get out of my class and walk straight to the stairs to get down but someone pats my shoulder. I turn around to see Tora –Yo!!-  
-ah..Tora-san hello...!- he smiles at me –what's the rush..?- he grins –someone waiting you..?- I blush but hide it back whit a smile –oh yeah...a whole group of ninja chicks-  
Tora was about to fall back from laughter but did remain on his two feet not wanting to hit his head on the ground –haha.. I see now...-  
-we are going to the bowling alley.. joining us.?- I ask not actually expecting an answer from him. He is usually too busy to study, and locks himself in his room or class to pay more and more attention to his book's.. I never did see him with another female person..or 'partner' in general..he is so asexual... strange for someone good looking like him.  
-n-no..I can't sorry- he said. Like i thought –oh.. I see.. you have your evil plans now do you..?-  
I laugh..but I can see him blush a bit...oh..strange.... Tora....blushing......?  
-Tora-senpaaaaaai- I hear another voice coming from behind us. Wait....he is....  
-he is young..- it slips my lips as I say it. Tora watches my confused and waves to the kid –y-yeah...first class...-  
Uh Oh.... He is blushing again..wait..wha...? it was more then strange for Tora to know such a young person... Tora was not a bully let me say that. But he did like to tease younger students. not like Miyavi ever did. Tora was just joking or teasing. never hitting a younger student before, and that is why I say... looking at the two of them..talk...like friends was more then... weird...  
-I hope I am not to late...Hiroto-san- ah..Hiroto... his name –of course not senpai. I just got here- Tora laughed and stroked his head with his hand. –ehem..-  
Tora remembering my presence turned around blushing mad and watching me wide eyes –e-erhh... t-this is Hiroto-  
He pushed the kid in front of me hiding his face from me as I laugh. How sweet. –nice to meet you Hiroto. I'm Aoi... Tora's class mate..- I said as I shake hands whit him –nice to meet you, my name is Hiroto.. I am from the first year.. yet..- I can see him shade a pink red on his cheek's. At least he has manners.  
-Oh..well now that this is over..- he smiled and grabbed Hiroto's shoulders tightening his grip by every second –We have to go...-I see... I have to go myself. We will bowl another time then ok..?- I smile –ah..did I interrupt something...oh..I am so sorry..- I can hear Hiroto apologize to my..-no no..don't worry..I just asked Tora if he wanted to join us.. we didn't plan this... no need to apologize..- I smile. –sorry Aoi..next time.. but I did promise to Hiroto I will help him study.. I am his senpai you know..- he grinned and that made Hiroto go quiet and bent down his head...  
-oho..I see..then..catch you later- I wave to them and get down finally catching my team mates waiting me. I can see Kai there to.. I can't breath normally... –S-Sorry I am late..- I say  
-you snail you... the bowling will close if you keep us waiting longer..- Uruha... who else..-last time Reita won the round.. who will be next?-I say as I get close to Kai who smiles at me –You are good at this game..?- he asks.  
-well..sometimes we organize some tournaments... and play whit other team's, but most of the time...we play 'solo'..- I laugh  
-did you play once?- Ruki came close to us. I watch him getting closer –uhn..I did.. I'm not that good doh..- I wonder... he doesn't look like the sport time... uh –Good we don't have to pass all the rules of the game..riiiight~  
I say as I pat Ruki's shoulder...I know I saw the guy blush, but he was much faster...stuck on Reita and got away from my eye sight. He He He~

 

 

*****

 

The Bowling is full of people, as usual. –shall we begin..?- we get out stuff as we arrive and sit on the first table we find. Our favorite spot of course. Uruha and Reita go take the reservations for today, hopefully we can play fast.  
Ruki sits down on a chair near the bar stand, and takes some orders for drink. I can see Kai there with him, I get close and hang on the chair –this shall be fun right?- I say…I want to talk to him before the other two come back. –yes..I hope so..- he smiles again.. laugh a little as Ruki takes a sip of his drink looking at Kai, then at me – you must be good if you play in tournaments- Kai looks so cute when he talks to me.. I like him… much…  
-Ah.. Ruki you can play second.. right?- Reita's voice made me turn around and look at Uruha and 'Blondy' coming back with the shoes –hey hey .. since when do you decide who will play first..?- Uruha giggled and winked at Reita who blushed. –since Ruki did play first the last time.. why not let him play second this time..?- he said as he looked away -ok.. ok… I get it… then I will be first this time…Kai can play third and.. Aoi...-san.. last?- he said that so tenderly, blushing a bit while he looks at me. I wonder why Uruha is so shy with me all the time… we are friend's for so long now….

****

Uruha throws his bowling ball, wanting to make a strike out of it.. but two still stand up –damn..!!- he looks back at me still blushing –you will do better next time..- I say as I smile.. he smiles back and goes to his seat.  
-Ok.. Ruki..- Reita called and Ruki stood up from his chair, putting down his drink. Perfect strike –you Go Ruki..!!- I say as I clap my hands. He usually makes a strike.. our 'Ace'.  
-Uhn.. point to me…. Next..Uke..?- Ruki...you...dog........! –Show Ruki what you got Kai.. don't be shy..- I clap my hands once more and look at Kai. He blushes and nods. Uruha is looking at me… I wonder why..He..He made a perfect strike –wow….. amazing..- I watch amazed as the new kid stands up and walks back to his seat –was I good?-  
-Yeah!!! Now.. my tuuuuurn!- Reita yells and takes his bowling ball…. He was about to put them all down…but one stood there…not moving  
-Damn!! Kai.. you beat me..- he smiles and blushes..  
-Aooi- chan..- Now Reita is teasing me.. –yeah..yeah..- -go Aoi..- Kai… he talks to me… oh God… my hand shake as I take the bowling ball.. he is watching me… will I make it?  
I launch the bowling ball but I hit only three of them.. The F…..*  
-Aargh…… I can't believe it…- I yell.. –Oh..Aoi-san…how..?- Uruha is a bit shocked… -I guess my luck just went off…- I laugh nervously, not wanting to catch Kai's gaze.  
-Ooouu..... Aoii!! You fall...doooown..- I can hear Reita.. damn.. –Now Now Reita…. It can happen..- My voice of Justice.. Uruha  
-I didn't want to say nothing wrong..- Reita is laughing now.... spoiled brat. Ruki is silent..more then usual. –listen up Uke...- I get irritated by the minute..stop it Ruki –y-yes..?- Kai was a bit shy now –did you ever play in a bowling tournament….? Maybe.. Mmm.. National tournament…?-  
Ruki was testing Kai now –I....yes.. I was..- he blushed. Say...what...? –My.. family wanted my to play sports… since I am not like… the type to play.. soccer… or baseball.. I choose bowling… I am much better at it..so…. I gave it a shoot..-  
I must say..... I am amazed –w-wow.. never did expect this..- Yeah..I did wonder all day where did I hear your name…. And now I know..- Ruki said again –So.. you are... indeed.. a champion…- he said grinning now.. Reita was confused… -I..I am pretty good.. yeah…-  
-pretty good?- Reita gazed at Kai and laughed. –you are mostly the best of us.... New Kid..- He chuckled patting Kai's shoulder.. I could hear a little thank you by Kai, not sure.. a whisper maybe….  
-Well.. shall we go on now… the came won't end by itself..- Uruha smiled and lean against the table drinking his soda –yeaah… Game on!!!!-

 

 

********

 

Finally getting home, after a nice game of bowling… Kai is pretty amazing ne..?  
-where do you live Kai?- I ask.. Kai is surprised and looks at me surprised –why..?- so cute… -so I can take you home.. it's not safe this part of town… -  
I Say as I try to smile.. and look innocent…. Yeah right -it's not safe neither for you..- he chuckles.. Now I am the one to blush.. I try to mumble something...but he cut's me off soon –haha no problem Aoi-senpai.. I live near by…- Wow..I am alone whit Kai now.. hehe.. Uruha did argue a bit with me.. wanting to go whit us.. but I did convince him.. he was tired.. Uruha is so nice... always wanting to help others... or rather me ....  
So nice…  
So Cute…  
Ok.. cut it.. I am with Kai now… not Uruha…Shit…!_Oooh Shit…!!- I said out loud.. I can see his house now.. it's........ HUGE!!  
-Wow..Kai.. you live here? – I say and look amazed.. –y-yeah… that is why.. I… urgh..- he blushed… I come near him and smile –no need to blush Kai.. you..have a wonderful house –  
-y-yeah...it's just..I don't like to brag about it... I don't like to show off...- He said.. still blushing…he is to damn cute.  
He is one of the few students I know this far...that lives at home.. I live myself at home.. most of the time.. I go to the dorms… and sleep there, since I don't like to be alone at home.. my parents… are usually away for work…. So I hate…HATE to be alone..  
I watch Kai..I blush…he look's back at me and blushes –Oo.. oh…I see.. now… I must go..- I say cutting away the silence in the air –yeah.. thank you Aoi-senpai..- he bows to me and enters the big gates in front of his mansion.. as I must call it.. I can see him disappear behind the walls…

 

Kai..........


End file.
